Imagine
by Hikami Kai
Summary: This is a story of completely my own creation, and the characters are ones I made up (except the Pokemon, they belong to the Pokemon Co. and Game Freak and such, and such.) I hope you like it! "Why did you call the story imagine" one might ask. I called it Imagine because I couldn't think of a name, so I decided I'd let you "IMAGINE" what you want to personally call it. :3


Imagine

Chapter 1

It was the year 1311 in the region known as Kalos. There were rumors of two enormous structures being built in a distant land called Johto. The two towers scratched the sky to try and grasp a bit of its blue beauty, and to try and call down to the earth the dragon of the sea and the bird of rainbows. However, in Kalos, things were different. The beautiful land was constantly in a civil war with itself and the grand continent was split into two divisions-Herbe, which laid to the west, and Roche, which spread its toothy self over the east portion of the land.

The king and queen of the Herbians were hated both by the people of Roche, and their own. The king was a cruel tyrant and married a cruel woman. They had two daughters and a firstborn son, Fée and Gloire, who were just as afraid of their evil parents as the rest of the townsfolk. They were separated by five years in age Fée being the eldest of the two, and seven by their brother, Honneur, who was just as wicked as the king the he would success.

Fée and Gloire were gentle and kind girls, ten and three respectively. They had no interest in the wars or battles that went on about the giant stone walls that caged them inside of the castle. Fée loved her sister dearly, and hoped inside her heart that the girl would retain her kindness.

One had a guardian that had been with her since she was very young. Fée had Epsilon, who was the same age as herself. The thing that was different about him, however, was that he retained the ability to transform into a Magical Creature whenever he wished. This was a rare ability that has since died out, given by the Magical Creature Jirachi when it stayed on earth for a thousand years. In Epsilon's case, he was an Absol. He never left her side, because she had asked him not to. Fée looked up to the boy for both his abilities, whether Magical Creature or not, and his compliancy towards her. In the same way, he admired her for her logical thinking, and as his mistress.

There was one place, however, that with her he could not go, and that place is where our story begins. It begins in a dank, dark pit, a lonely place, into which Fée was thrown. Epsilon had been tied outside for his resistance. Fée felt her back hit something hard that wasn't quite the rotting, wet stone she had seen everywhere else. It was smooth, almost like water. If it was water, then she was floating. Nonetheless, the air was surprised out of her lungs upon sudden impact with the substance.

She felt about her, for trying to see was useless in the enveloping blanket of black. She could feel nothing except the smooth ground. Why had the king and queen ordered the guards to throw her into this pit? She blinked several times, squeezed her eyes and rubbed them, but no matter what she may try, the darkness was unrelenting. She gave up on trying seeing anything, and continued to feel about the floor, panic slowly rising within. She could hear her breaths and knew that anyplace else they would appear white and likened to the steam that rose from whistling kettles. But here, she could not see the favorable mists.

What was this place used for? Why had it been her to be sent here? Questions like these raved inside of the ten-year olds mind. She lay down in the middle of the pit, exhausted, hungry, wanting Epsilon to protect her and being angry at him for failing to do so. And then came a voice that boomed with power and intellect. It was a bit gravely and used an old dialect, but Fée could understand it.

"I see only one here. You promised two," It finished, expecting an answer. Fée didn't know what to say, out of both surprise and fear, so she opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it.

But it wasn't herself that was meant to answer; it was the voice of another, this time familiar. It was one that she hated. The voice of her father, "The other is young. There are yet seven years before it is ready for thine purposes, o great one."

"Very well," Answered the domineering voice, "Three of thine years art a matter of days to me. I shall take this one, but only half of our agreement will be fulfilled."

"As to be expected." This ended the conversation.

Fée didn't know where she was, but an overwhelming light consumed her, burning into her retinas and forcing her to cover her eyes and turn away from the sudden change in lighting. She couldn't handle it and passed out. When she awoke, she felt the same glassy material beneath her, but her environment was totally different. She was standing on what seemed to be a clear platform above the clouds, which were lit orange by a sunset, and she couldn't see her own shadow. But before her stood a Magical Creature with maybe even a thousand arms, and intimidating red and green eyes. It was about the size of two children of her age, perhaps a bit younger. It was strange, but powerful, and wise.

She stood staring at the Creature, and it stared back at her, but seemed to grow in size, and Fée seemed to shrink as it did. She was frozen in awe at the array of colors that donned its body, illuminating, and bringing color to, the white. And she knew immediately, without needing to think about it whatsoever, and she knelt instantly.

And then pain shot through her, as though a spear had run through her middle from behind. The Magical Creature seemed to be working the pain, shaping her every cell into something different, changing her DNA and structuring her into something that she knew she didn't want to be. She fell to the ground, still writhing in the pain and physical stress. The pain didn't stop. It was unbearable, but she didn't wish that it would stop. Fée knew that what was surging through her veins and obstructing her cells was twisted, perverted kind of power.

She closed her eyes, and stopped rejecting the Creature. After that, it wasn't so bad. She stayed there with the creatures for what seemed to be about an hour; of course, she couldn't tell how long had passed since she had arrived, because the sun never seemed to move upon the long horizon.

After that hour ended, she felt completely renewed as her cells were rewritten. She went back down to the earth several times, using the powers of the Magical Creatures Dialga and Palkia to jump through time and space, always going to a different destination. What did she do there? She was an assassin, trained by Arceus, and granted power to keep him entertained. It was always celebrities and leaders; killed and then pinned on someone else. Why would she do such things? Because Arceus told her to. And after nearly seven years, she begged that he not do the same to Gloire what he had done to her; turned her into. He consented, but not easily.

"Very well," Arceus began, "If thou can complete my ultimate goal by yourself before thine sister's tenth year, I shall spare her. That goal is…," He paused and looked at her, as if wondering whether or not she could do it alone, "To free all Pokémon."

"P…Pokémon?"

"It is the future humans' word for Magical Creatures."

"Are they enslaved in the future?" She asked.

"In a way. They are treated cruelly to battle and serve their masters, who keep them contained within small spheres rather than allowing them to roam about. A lack of trust, or just a cruel act?"

"Both," She answered.

Arceus smirked, "Yes, very good. The humans you've killed thus far would have helped to contribute to this demented cause. However, the fates have spoken and thou canst not change anything leading up to the year 2039. Return to your world. I sense there is someone thou wilt need to help you along this path. Afterwards, use a portal to take yourself to the Kanto region in the year 2039. Thou whilst not be granted anymore portals until either thine task is completed, or thine sister's day of birth. Go." She nodded and fell through a portal to the courtyard of the castle.

Epsilon rushed in as an Absol. How he saw her that quickly and caught her out of the sky was a mystery to her. Nonetheless, he caught her mid-air, gliding ungracefully on the breeze on the wings that he gained when he Mega Evolved.

Epsilon stopped sprinting after a while and turned back into a human, Fée in his arms. They exited the castle he spoke to her in a quiet voice, his hand upon her cheek and tears hidden bravely in his eyes. He saw something different about her, other than her age; her eyes were no longer gentle and cautious, but different in a way that he couldn't explain to himself.

"Art thou well, Princess?"

"Thou would touch the face of royalty?" She joked, but nonetheless, he removed his hand and repeated his question.

"I am fine," She replied, forcing him to release her. "Let's go." Her speech also surprised him, and he stopped in shock for a moment as she knelt to the ground and began drawing in the dirt. He felt guilty for allowing her to perform such an act, but then he took a step back as a circle of light expanded beneath them, swallowing them up in darkness.

"Hey!" A voice called, probably the one owning the arm on her shoulder, "Hey, you two!" Fée's vision cleared and she saw a man in white with a blue jacket. He stood up to full height. He extended a hand to her and she repulsed; he withdrew it as she stood with a hand on her head. Epsilon was already awake. "You just appeared right outta nowhere. Is that a new Pokémon attack? I'd love to have my Pokémon learn that one. So Absol can learn it then? So it ain't Teleport or Fly. I'm actually a scientist, do you mind if I take in your Absol for a few tests?"

Epsilon felt his mistress's aura spike, and took a step back. There was no one else around; in fact, they seemed to have arrived just outside of a city that was guarded by a wall. With a single step and a fast movement of her arm, she hit the man's throat with her hand, which was glowing orange like a Pokémon attack might. His throat and entire neck were crushed as he slammed against the wall and fell dead.

Epsilon turned human in his surprise, staring at the blood dripping from her hand, which she held out towards him. He snapped out of his trance, and reached for the handkerchief in his back pocket, gently wiping her hand in his shaky ones.

"He was scum, and didn't deserve to live, so I didn't let him," She said, in answer to his unasked question.

"That may be so, mistress…," He began slowly, "But…but I don't believe that just because her highness believes that he deserves death, does not mean that she should dish it out. It is not her place to bring judgement," he finished rather quickly.

She didn't respond for a moment, and then said, "Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Well, considering our goal," Fée had told Epsilon her conversation with Arceus, "I believe that it would be faster to blend in with this world, granted that you can't use the portals from the Magical Creatures-"

"Pokémon."

"Yes, Pokémon. -From the Pokémon Dialga and Palkia, therefore stripping you of an easy escape. I believe that you should do what the rest of the people in this world do, and attack the company that forges the spheres in which they hold the Pokémon."

"Hmm…," She thought for a moment. "Alright. That should take a minimum of three months, leaving seven until Goire's birthday. Let's begin. Oh, and stay in your form as an Absol unless I tell you to do otherwise while we're here. We don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves if we're doing it the quiet way, and by now, people turning into Pokémon should be an extinct concept."

"I understand, mistress," He nodded, and transformed into an Absol.

They climbed to the top of the wall to observe the city and its inhabitants. The signs called the place Saffron City, and it was immense. The people had odd, sensual clothing that showed legs and ankles, even on the women, and nearly all of them wore pants that were chopped off halfway. They all carried what looked to be walking staffs with a cone coming up from the tip.

The first thing that she knew she must do was get clothes and money. She had Epsilon take the money of the man she had just killed, as she tried to discover how to release his Pokémon. She tried everything. She didn't want to break the spheres for fear of the beasts inside being crushed. She eventually asked a passerby, tactfully keeping her away from the dead man, and was told that all she has to do is say "release".

"Release!" Fée said hesitantly. A blue flashing light extended like an arm out of the sphere and took shape on the ground as what she knew to be a Staraptor. It quickly flew away. She did the same with the other PokéBalls as Epsilon returned.

They had quite a good time, though Fée had more fun than Epsilon as he was the servant and carrying the bags. They bought modern clothes and stayed inside a hotel that was also a healing place for Pokémon, called a Pokémon Center. Everything looked so odd. Sure, Fée had gone forward in time, but never more than about seventy years, and not much changed. They got a room that had two bunk-beds in it, as did all of the others, and slept somewhat uncomfortably upon the thin mattresses (but it was free).

In the morning, they went to the Silph Co. manufacturing building on the edges of the city, Epsilon as an Absol. The place said on the window that it was open for hiring, which was extremely lucky for them. The doors slid open as they approached, and they paused in surprise for a moment, but soon recovered and entered the building.

They walked up to the front desk to a lady with blonde hair pulled into a lazy, craggily bun, who leaned on her desk and slowly turned the papers in her blue binder. "Pokémon away, please." She said. Clearly she hadn't noticed Epsilon; she just said it out of habit.

"I'm here for the job application." Epsilon looked up at Fée in amazement. How had she canceled her foreign accent so quickly? The lady handed her a paper, not looking away from her papers. Fée now constructed herself a new identity through this sheet of paper. She was eighteen, her name was (she peeked at the lady on the desk's nametag) Ashley. Oh, what _was_ she going to put for the last name section? She couldn't use Hemmingsworth like the Ashley at the desk. She looked at Epsilon who hid from Ashley by standing right in front of her desk. She looked around a bit and saw a magazine on a table to her right. A celebrity was on the front. Fée took that man's last name. Her new name was Ashley Wright. It had to do. Fée, or Ashley Wright, handed Desk Ashley the paper.

"Through that door, miss…Ashley," She pointed with her black pen to a door on the right, and Ashley Wright opened it. As soon as Desk Ashley returned to her papers, Epsilon darted through the door after Fée.

They were met by a large, frowning, intimidating man with dark skin with an equally intimidating Flygon beside him. "You're here for a job?" Fée nodded. "You can have the job if you defeat me in a one-on-one battle!" He smirked.

In a flash they were far apart from each other. _Forgive me, Epsilon_ Fée thought.

"Flygon!" The man shouted, "I'll be using you!"

Fée said nothing, because she didn't know what to say, so she just pointed at the Flygon. Epsilon leapt forward.

"You start, then," The man invited proudly.

"Perish Song."

"Wh-what?" The man staggered backwards, but Epsilon had already sent crimson sound waves forth from his mouth, not hesitating an instant. The brawny enemy regained his composure and said, "Hah! Either you're an idiot, insane or you're ignorant!"

"No," Fée responded calmly, "It just means that I know I can defeat you in less than three turns."

The man laughed again, "I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. I'm the one who will wrap this up quickly! Flygon, use Supersonic!" The Flygon made a high-pitched noise and sent blue waves from its mouth towards Epsilon.

"Dodge it." Epsilon quickly jumped out of the way. They only had two turns left, but Fée was still confident.

"Epsilon, finish this with Sucker Punch."

"Dragon Claw! Oh, crap!" He immediately regretted his decision to attack, since it would allow Sucker Punch to activate, but Flygon had already flown towards Epsilon with its claws glows blue. Epsilon shifted to the left and swiped his paw across the Flygon's neck. It fell to the ground, unconscious, eyes full of shock. Its trainer stood just as breathless as his Pokémon.

"So I get the job, then?"


End file.
